User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/CHAPTER 3
autumn months before we went into the winter. "Zayn did we have any maths homework?" asked Justine, Zayn ignored her "Zayn?" asked Justine again, but it was hopeless, Zayn's eyes were locked. We looked over to where Zayn was looking. He was looking at Maryanne! "ZAYN!" I clicked my fingers infront of his face, Zayn jumped and looked a little annoyed "What?" grumbled Zayn "Don't be crushing on Maryanne! She's like our enemy!" Zayn just blushed and looked down at his chips. Liam nudged me as if to say shut up! I sighed and looked at Maryanne, she was just laughing with her friends ... Maybe she want that bad ... We started to chat, we had a week until we went to the Ardeche, a water sports place on the south of France! It was going to be such a fun experience as we were camping and none of us had been camping before! A week had passed and we were ready to get on the 24hour coach journey to the South of France! It was going to be an adventure! I sat next to Liam on the coach, behind us were Rachel and Niall, infront of us was Justine and louis and to the side of us was Niamh and Harry! Zayn was sat near the front with Maryanne, they were friends, and we had accepted their friendship! We tried to stay up all night on the coach however Niamh and Harry were the first to fall asleep. They were snuggled up with eachother, Harrys hand was in Niamhs hair, he had clearly been stroking her head before they fell asleep! We took photos of them, as you would and giggled a little before Rachel and Niall fell asleep behind us! They looked cute until Niall started to snore! Finally it was Louis and Justine that fell asleep, Louis was cuddling Justine, they looked very comfortable! That left just me and Liam! We talked for a while before listening to his IPod, I rested my head on his shoulder and yawned. I looked at my watch, it was 5:00am, Liam had clearly seen the time on my watch "we should really get to sleep!" Liam yawned "Yup" I yawned again "night" I whispered "night" Liam whispered "Love you" I said through a small yawn before falling asleep! "what?" Liam gasped but I didn't hear him, I was already fast asleep ... I was awoken the following morning by the boys talking and laughing, I was the 5th to wake up after Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall. "Morning" I yawned "sleep well!" asked Niall "yeah!" I smiled "your quite comfortable Liam" Liam laughed. After a few minutes Rachel awoke "What time is it?" she mumbled still half asleep "8:30" smiled Harry "8:30? That we means we only got to sleep 3 an a half hours ago!" I looked at Liam "well you did!" he smiled "why what time did you go to sleep?" I asked "6:00am" he yawned "I was up thinking about your little statement" he laughed "what statement?" "you don't remember?" "No..." "oh well, then it doesn't matter!" Liam smiled there was a little bit of dissapointment in his voice "Come on! You have to tell me!" "no! You have to remember" he teased. This went on for another 5 minutes until Justine said "Stop flirting and just kiss already!" ... Justine was awake! "you know how to make moments perfectly awkward don't you!" joked Liam! We all laughed. Despite being the first one asleep Niamh was the last to wake up! Harry had to wake her up on the end as we were stopping for breakfast. He did it ever so gently and sweetly... It was adorable! He definitely fancied her! We were about to get back on the coach after we had our breakfast. We kind of got told off by the people there for having a toast fight! It was Harry that started it! It was fun though! As we were about to get back on the coach I bumped into Maryanne "watch where your go- oh hi Sian" she smiled "hi Maryanne?" I said a little confused "look, I know we have had our ups and downs but now I'm Zayn's girlfriend I think we should start getting along" she smiled at me "yeah I agree, I mean-" I just thought about what she said "you are Zayns GIRLFRIEND?" I asked "umm yeah ... He didn't tell you ..." "NO!" "oh ... Erm whoops ... Sorry ..." she then quickly ran onto the coach! Zayns girlfriend? Wow ... I missed that! "guess what I just found out!" I whispered "what?" whispered Justine really interested, everyone listened in closer "Zayn and Maryanne are dating!" I gasped with a big grin on my face. No one looked surprised at all. "we kind of all ready knew..." said Liam nervously "what?" I punched him in the arm "ouch?" he said whilst rubbing his arm, I knew it didn't really hurt him "why dint you tell me?" I asked "it was kind if obvious, we thought you knew" said Louis "she clearly didn't" said Niamh! We had a whole conversation about this all the way to the ardeche! A few minutes before arriving we saw a huge road sign that said Ardece 1km and the whole coach went "WHOO!" and I couldn't stop smiling! I stepped of the coach taking my suitcase and stroking my hair. The sun was scorching hot soni took of my jacket and tied it round my waist! There wasn't much there just a few tents, including a huge tent where we were supposed to eat I think, and a volleyball net but it was pretty cool! We were all shown to our tents, there were 5 per tent, me, Justine, Rachel, Niamh and Maryanne were put in a tent ... I was a little worried about how that was going to work out. Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis were in the tent next door ... This was going to be an interesting two weeks! Not one of us had said a thing since we got here I think we were all too excited to talk! We got called to the big tent to meet all the instructors, we got told we were going caving that afternoon with one of the instructors called Josh. Our group was us us girls and Maryanne and the boys! I was a little nervous ... I had never been caving before and I wasnt very good in small spaces ... I sighed and got ready to go in the cave! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts